A little surprise in the morning
by gleenklaine
Summary: Kurt thinks it is a normal morning, but when he wakes up, Blaine has a surprise for him: an easter egg hunt. This is Klaine fluff.


Please excuse my mistakes...:/ I hope they don't influence your reading.

This is basically fluff!

**Enjoy and feel free to leave a review ;)**

* * *

Kurt turns to the other side and stretches his legs. After that he yawns and rubs his eyes.

Last night he and Blaine were on a party, which turned out to be so funny they stayed until the sun rose again. His hand feels over the cold surface of his nightstand to wake his iPhone up. Kurt squeezes his eyes shut when the light of the screen hits him.

It is dark in their bedroom, the only light comes creeping from behind the curtains. One can hear cars rushing down the street and people walking down the sidewalk, talking in languages he doesn't know.

Kurt finally opens his eyes and looks at his phone screen: 3 pm. A groan escapes his throat when he thinks of all the work he has to do today:

-finish some things for NYADA

-write an article for

-clean the apartment with Rachel up...

He probably should get up and shower. Kurt turns around to nudge Blaine's shoulder, but the other side of the bed is empty.

"Great", he thinks, "hopefully Blaine didn't leave".

He knows that Blaine has a busy schedule too, he works hard at NYADA. The times when they have a whole day, or at least some hours, together and don't have to do something for NYADA or are rarely.

Blaine's bag, which normally lays on an old chair next to Kurt's wardrobe when he is here, is gone. It is silent in the loft, which is weird to wake up to, because normally one can hear Rachel doing her voice warm-ups or fighting with Santana.

Maybe he could use this chance of being alone to take a bath and just enjoy the silence and peace..

He slips out from under the sheets and puts some warm socks on. Then Kurt opens the curtain which separates his bed from the rest of the loft and goes towards the kitchen.

Suddenly Blaine steps out from behind the cupboard, holding a tray in his hands.

"Omg!", Kurt choked, "You scared me, what are you doing here, I thought I was alone..".

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..", Blaine looked at him with his dark puppy eyes wide open.

A little smile comes across Kurt's lips, Blaine looked too adorable.

"Well, it's not that bad that you are here, I mean we are alone..." (at least he thinks and hopes so).

He grins at Blaine and strokes over his cheek with his thumb. Blaine chuckles and turns his head to kiss Kurt's wrist carefully.

"Actually, I've prepared a little surprise for you".

"Oh really!?" , Kurt's face lights up even more.

He loves surprises made by Blaine. And Blaine loves to surprise Kurt. He loves to see his surprised and happy face, he just loves to see Kurt happy. He also knows, that Kurt's days are stressful and when he surprises Kurt, it is like he takes him to another world, just for a moment to let him forget his work and worries.

"Yes!", he seesaws on his toes and seems to be excited, "I don't know if you know that it is easter sunday today".

"Wow", Kurt thought, "I've forgotten about easter".

He isn't a very religious person, but he normally at least spends time with his family and stuff at Easter and Christmas. The last weeks he was just too busy to care about things like that.

"But I thought it would be funny if I'd hide a little present for you in the apartment, so I did, so you can go on a little egg hunt." Blaine continues, "but first I made us both some coffee".

He looks down to the tray with two steaming mugs, he still holds in his hands.

"Aww, you are the best!"

"Wait, till you have found your present", Blaine laughs and hands Kurt one mug. Kurt takes it gratefully and grins in Blaine's direction.

"Where is Rachel?" he asks.

"Oh, they are having a spontaneous and extreme urgent rehearsal for "Funny Girl", she left a note on the kitchen table".

"Ah okay, and Santana?", he grins sheepishly.

"Santana has her shift at the dinner...".

"Mmm", Kurt takes a deep breath. It feels good to know, that they have the apartment for themselves.

Blaine flops down on the sofa and pads at the place in front of him.

"Come here", he says in a calm voice.

Kurt leans his back against Blaine's warm chest and relaxes. Blaine starts to gently massage his shoulders and places soft kisses on Kurt's neck.

Kurt loves the feeling of Blaine's warm body next to his, just like in this moment. The stable but also tender grip gives him so much security and takes him to a place where only Blaine and he exist. He loves this place, it is like paradise!

Blaine hums sweet words in his ear and starts to nibble at his earlobe.

Kurt slowly puts his coffee on the table and turns around to look into the beautiful eyes of his fiance.

"I want my present now!", he whispers in a demanding teasing way.

"You have to find your present, I have no influence on that", he answers, "there is only one thing"

"And that is?"

"You have to kiss me, before you can start searching"

Their lips barely touch at first, until Blaine tilts his head slightly to the right and Kurt opens his mouth more.

After several minutes of kissing, Blaine is laying on his back with Kurt straddling him. Kurt pulls away with one last kiss on Blaine's lips.

"When I want to find my present before Santana and Rachel come home, I have to start searching. Blaine presses his lips together and his look up to Kurt is clearly disappointed.

"But if I hurry up and the hiding place you've chosen isn't too difficult to find, we might have some rest time over", Kurt adds.

"Okay then let's go!"

Blaine tightens his hands on Kurt's hips and slowly pushes him up. Kurt gets up and offers one hand to Blaine, to help him up as well.

"So, where do I have to search? In the whole apartment or only in my space or"

"To cut this short:", Blaine really seems to look forward, when Kurt has found his surprise, "you don't have to look in Rachel's things or in the bathroom!"

"Okay, then let's see!"

Kurt stands in the middle of the room and looks around.

Where could Blaine have hidden something? Maybe in the book shelf?

He strolls over to the shelf and looks in each compartment of it. He doesn't see something that seems to be out of place.

He turns around to see Blaine standing in the kitchen, arms crossed and a big grin on his face.

"What?" , Kurt asks and tries to sound offended.

"I can't believe you haven't seen it yet, I thought it would be so easy for you to find, but maybe I was wrong..."

Where could it be? Kurt knows that Blaine wasn't wrong. First Blaine is smart and second Blaine knows him better than anyone else.

He tries to see the whole hiding process out of Blaine's point of view.

Kurt turns towards his bed and slowly goes in its direction.

"Can I give you a little hint?", Blaine teases from the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine, nearly done", Kurt replies a little bit too fast.

"Sure?"

Kurt rolls his eyes at him.

Normally the apartment always is too small for the interior design ideas he has and the people Santana wants to invite, but in this case (finding a present in a kind of easter egg hunt) it is too crowded but also way too big.

Kurt feels Blaine's arms surrounding him and how Blaine stretches his neck to lay his chin on his right shoulder.

Blaine carefully takes a step forward and one to the left, he turns Kurt with him, so that he is facing the wardrobe, next to a clothes rail on which his outfits for the next week are already waiting, neatly in a row, starting with Monday.

On the wardrobe are hanging his scarves. Starting with warm scarves out of wool and ending with light scarves in all colors, made out of silk.

He loves his scarves and knows them very good so he immediately spots the new silk scarf.

He raises his hand and touches the thin and soft fabric.

"I hope you like it", Blaine whispers.

"It's wonderful, thank you", he hugs Blaine tightly, "how did you know? I wanted exactly this one", Kurt was speechless.

"Kurt", Blaine plants a sweet kiss on Kurt's jawline, "you are my fiance, I know things like that about you".

"Yeah that's right"

Kurt takes the scarf and slides it between his fingers. He wanted to have this scarf, because of its color: a dark red with a hint of golden in it.

In his head he already perfects the whole outfit around his new scarf.

"C'mon let's get dressed, I have some choices to try out", Kurt turns around and kisses Blaine's cheek.

"I already had the idea that the day would turn out like that, once you got your new scarf"

"You know me way too good B", Kurt laughs and kisses Blaine full on the mouth.

The kiss was short but perfect.

Kurt breaks the kiss and starts to unbutton his pyjama top.

"The good thing is, for getting dressed, you have to get undressed first", Blaine notes and jumps on the bed.

END

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!? **


End file.
